


Buffet Binge

by EndangeredMind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Farts, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: He didn't mean to eat all the food in the buffet, but that damn mage had really good aim!
Kudos: 1





	Buffet Binge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Luke groaned as he looked at the entry of the abandoned buffet, and then down at his black tailored suit. This felt like some sort of sick joke, and there was nothing more he hated than a practical joke he had been on the receiving end of those way too many times. He took a deep breath and then opened the doors, and walked into the place, expecting to find it all run down and filled with rotting food. It didn’t matter, as he was currently on the trail of a rogue mage who needed to be brought to justice.

As he continued looking for the mage, he suddenly found himself in the main dining hall. He was about to ask who was there, when a cream cake hit him in the face! He quickly began to defend him as food was thrown at him by an unseen force. He tried to put up a good fight, but some off the food managed to slip past and he inadvertently ended up swallowing it. Chicken chow mein, chips and all sorts of delicious food was crammed into him, which started to affect his buff frame, with his belly growing a bit.

Luke quickly glanced down to find that he was sporting a potbelly, which was a vital mistake. He suddenly found himself unable to move his arms, as he heard the mage’s cruel laughter, before the food resumed flying. Bite after bite was consumed by the hero, causing his belly to grow bigger and bigger. He couldn’t believe that he’d let his guard down! How could he be so damn idiotic? However, a creak from his suit pants reminded him that his rear would also be growing along with his belly, causing him to sigh as he swallowed another large mouthful.

He managed to break free of the mage’s control and he was able to put up a fight once more, but it seemed that the fight was all in vain, as with every bite of food that he ate, his movements grew slower and lazier. His frame, which was trim and beefy at the start of the encounter with the mage, was now pot bellied and rather round. Luke didn’t care about food, he just wanted to put that stupid mage in his place! Or did he want more buffet food? He couldn’t decide! His determination was fading away quickly.

It didn’t take long for his willpower to ebb completely, and he gave into his now immense appetite. Anything that came his way quickly wolfed down. His belly and butt continued to grow, along with his arms and legs. Not even his face was saved as his cheeks bulged outwards and he quickly gained a second chin. The speed of food coming towards him seemed to quicken, and it seemed that the portions were getting bigger, but he couldn’t help it! It all just tasted so damn good! He devoured all of it and eagerly awaited more. He was ravenous.

A large drumstick was coming closer towards him, and it looked so delicious! Soft meat and a crispy skin. He reached out to grab it, but it seemed to move. This was just unfair! How could he be offered a massive drum stick and then he wasn’t allowed to eat it? He snatched it out the air and chowed down on it, causing a button to pop off of his suit jacket. After polishing off the drumstick, he noticed a slice of cake on the floor. As he bent down to get it, his pants tore open and he smirked.

The cake on the floor didn’t stop him, and with a triumph laugh, he picked up the cake and devoured it, before demanding more food. As he opened his mouth, more food came towards him. Poppadoms and naan breads filled him mouth. They were warm and soft, and he eagerly munched away on them, his yellow dress shirt splitting open as more food was crammed into his massive belly. Ripping noises could be heard as his suit pants were torn at the seams, and they promptly fell to the floor, which left Luke in a pair of stretched yellow boxers.

The last few morsels were crammed into Luke, who grinned as he looked at the his now blubbery body, rubbing his gut a few times, laughing a bit as he wiggled his large ass. He was only able to move due to his super strength, and he grinned as he looked at more of his large body. However, as he looked around, he noticed that his nice suit was all torn and now in tatters on the floor, which upset him slightly. That had been a nice suit! He was more upset about his suit than his larger plump frame.

A puff of smoke appeared before Luke, and the rogue mage finally appeared before him. He was a little bigger than Luke was expecting. The mage grinned as he noticed that there were a few leftovers from the buffet, and he picked them up, before having them levitate towards Luke, who simply ignored them and turned his head away, not wanting the food anymore. He kept trying to cram the food in, but Luke kept his lips tightly sealed, barring the remaining food from entering. Frustrated by this developing inconvenience, the mage made the mistake of walking behind Luke.

With a sigh, Luke leaned back and landed right on top of the mage, pinning him beneath his massive butt. All he could do was laugh and pick up a chicken drumstick, before his belly gurgled loudly. It seemed that the food was causing quite a lot of gas build up, which was all let out in a loud and brassy fart, which knocked the poor mage out. To add insult to injury, the large hero simply laughed and began chowing down on the massive drumstick, wiggling on top of the mage before letting out another fart, laughing as he did.


End file.
